Unhappy Now, Unhappy Hence, Unhappy Ever After
by Quee
Summary: This is an Into the Woods fanfic from the Witch's POV. Basically, she talks about why she's so miserable at the end of Act One. Please read and review!


Unhappy Now, Unhappy Hence, Unhappy Ever After:

An _Into the Woods_ fanfic.

  


Disclaimer: I don't own the story of Into the Woods. It belongs to Stephen Sondheim and James Lapine, as do any direct quotes from the show. I suppose that some of it also belongs to the Brothers Grimm, whose fairy tales inspired it. The point is, none of it belongs to me.

  


Author's Note:

This is from the point of view of the Witch from Into the Woods. It takes place after the conclusion of Act I, but before Act II. (During Intermission?) The main reason that I am submitting this is that fan fictions for this particular show are depressingly few and far between. For anyone who is unfamiliar with the musical, I strongly encourage you to learn more about it, as it is well worth it!

  
  
  


_I was perfect. I had everything but beauty, I had power. And a daughter like a flower, in a tower. Then I went into the woods to get my wish, and now I'm ordinary. Lost my power and my flower._

  


Look at them. All of them. They're happy, and I'm miserable. And where's the justice in that? We all went into the woods to get our wishes, but while the rest swindled and stole and killed to get what they wanted, I was completely honest. Everyone I dealt with knew exactly what it was I wanted from them. I kept my integrity and lost all else in the process. All I wanted was love and acceptance. Is that so much to ask? What am I being punished for now?

  


It all started when the baker's father stole my beans. Well, first he stole every other possible green plant in my garden, and, when he was caught, promised me the baby that his wife would bear as payment. Even then, fourteen years ago, all I wanted was a child to love, and nurture, and protect. As he climbed back over the garden wall, something went terribly wrong. The lightning flashed, and the thunder crashed. My body changed shape, I could feel it, and I think I screamed. Within seconds, I was hideous. Repulsive. Less of a human being than a monster. And then I knew. A curse had been laid upon me by my mother. A curse of extreme ugliness if I were ever to lose any of the special beans from the garden. 

  


I came and collected Rapunzel a few weeks later. Needing more mollification, I also set a curse on the baker's family. Their family tree would always be a barren one. That fit of vengeance, however, did little in the long run to ease my pain. I was revolting to see, and no one could ever get close enough to love me.

  


That's why I trapped Rapunzel in the tower the way I did. It was never an act of power or control as many would think. I needed her to love me, and I didn't know how to bring that about. And now she's gone.

  


I sacrificed everything to make myself beautiful again. Rapunzel was growing up, and realizing that the world could be full of beauty. I didn't want her to discover other people who she could compare me to, because I would surely lose. So I told the baker I'd lift the curse on his house if he would gather ingredients for the potion, the potion that would lift my own curse. I could not touch the objects for the potion to work, or else I'd have done the job myself. And much more effectively at that, I daresay. 

  


I knew full well what the risks were. I could lose my powers forever if I attempted to restore my youth and beauty, but, for love of my daughter, I pursued my goal with hardly a second thought. We all have something we would sacrifice everything for.

  


Imagine my grief, therefore, when I came, in my newfound splendour and beauty, to reclaim my child, only to find that the prince, the very prince I had warned her against, had stolen her from me. I have always had hostile feelings toward princes. They are charming, but insincere. I once had a prince. I adored and worshipped him. But princes are but humans, and many humans are little better than the wolves. He took advantage of my love and my innocence, and since then I have sworn myself to a life of celibacy. Perhaps I was overprotective with Rapunzel, but all I wanted was to shield her from the anger, from the hurt, from the bitterness. From the world.

  


She was my world, and now she is gone. I am powerless and alone. All I have is beauty, which does me little good. Beauty, like the other things I once held dear, is easily lost.

  


_I'm unhappy now, unhappy hence, as well as ever after. Had I used my common sense, been worthy of my discontents, I'd be happy._

  
  


_The End_

  
  


Thanks for reading. Please review. Even flames, if you must, though nice, friendly, constructive criticism is preferable!


End file.
